1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology in which a recording medium is transported while being wound around a drum and the recording medium is thus supported by the drum, which rotates under the force of friction against the recording medium being conveyed.
2. Background Technology
Patent Citation 1 describes a recording device in which a continuous sheet of paper being conveyed from a paper conveying unit to a paper puller unit is wound around a conveying drum arranged between the paper conveying unit and the paper puller unit. With the continuous sheet of paper being wound therearound, the conveying drum is intended to thereby support the continuous sheet of paper while also rotating under the force of friction acting against the continuous sheet of paper being conveyed. In this recording device, also, a printing unit ejects ink to record an image on the portion of the continuous sheet of paper having been wound around the conveying drum.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-086472 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.